


perfect unison

by young_yam (emptyyssky)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, excuse the spelling/grammar i'm tired, i don't hate it tho, idk what this is tbh, it is very late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyyssky/pseuds/young_yam
Summary: i am very tired and i felt like writing, lowercase intended.alex nd john are just two bros that are a little bit in love with each other, pls read it.





	

they were having another movie marathon. there they sat, in a blanket fort in johns living room, surrounded by blankets and pillows and snacks.   
alexander kept stealing glances up at his friend, noting every tiny detail. the way john's eyes lit up in anticipation, the way his face scrunched up when he laughed.   
john was doing the same thing, not that alexander noticed. john paid attention to the way alexander tensed up, the way he held his breath, john could look through alexander's eyes and see the younger man's brain piecing things together.   
they both sat within their own little bubbles of magic stolen from the other.  
john couldn't help thinking about how alive he felt in that moment, he felt the stardust coursing through his veins, he was convinced that he was definitely emitting light. john was in love with that idea.   
alexander felt similarly. alexander hadn't had too many personal relationships, people made him terribly uneasy, but being around john, especially in such magical moments, felt more comfortable than solitude. alexander was in love with that feeling.   
the pair eventually grew tired, john getting up, mumbling about setting up the guest room for alexander, when alexander caught his hand,  
"shhh, stay right here"   
john sat back down, next to alexander.   
moments later alexander found himself curled up into john's side, asleep.   
john smiled to himself, kissing alexander's forehead softly, and falling asleep.   
the two slept for a few hours, breathing in perfect unison, until they seemingly woke up simultaneously.   
"i, uh, um - i have something to tell you" john stammered  
"i do too" alexander sighed, looking down, "we'll each say our thing on the count of three"   
john nodded, "one" "one"  
"two" "two"  
"three" "three"  
"i think i'm in love with you" "i think i'm in love with you"   
they both sat gaping at each other for a second, before alexander sat up to kiss john's forehead. alexander then curled back into john's side, preparing to sleep again.   
"we're in love with each other and all we get it forehead kisses?" john asked   
"we can change that" alexander answered, unmoving   
"yes please"   
alexander sat up, pressing his forehead to john's  
"i really do love you"   
"i really do love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> okay that was that, thanks for reading it. leave comments/kudos if you're feeling lovely!!


End file.
